


Reach For The Stars

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [126]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cavetown Lyric, MerMay, mer logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: "Little does he know the stars welcome him with open arms" this is home - cavetown with logan obvs and whether it's  litteral stars that are magical characters or people he considers his stars is undecided
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 18





	Reach For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this beautiful art](https://birdsongisland.tumblr.com/post/618114855733510144/commission-for-magpiemorality-started-off-as) I commissioned as a jumping off point for this prompt, and it will make a lot more sense having seen it first!

Logan is a dreamer. He dreams, he dreams, of places and people and lives he’ll never live, of walking above or living deep below. But most of all he dreams of the stars.

They’re like an ocean of their own, and he spends far too much time floating at the top of the water, gazing up and wondering if he’s stuck his face _out_ of his ocean or _into_ a bigger one. They gaze back, twinkling and bright and unchanging, like the grand deep cities of the dark-water merfolk, and he dreams of swimming up and around, exploring their vastness. 

He wonders if there’s someone like him up there, dreaming of the same, looking back, and if one day fate will allow them to meet somewhere in the middle. 

(Many miles directly up there is indeed someone else who dreams, of cool water and impossible depths, of twisting and twining through the ocean, of meeting someone else like him...)

Logan is a dreamer, and when things are less than, ahem, _stellar_ at home he wonders, moping to the surface, if he would fit in better in the sky where the stars make their home. He jumps sometimes, coming from below and building up speed with great undulations of his powerful tail, leaping out high towards the night sky, but he always feels pesky gravity catch hold and drag him back down. 

For now, at least, Logan is tethered to the sea. But the sky is waiting, and little does he know the stars welcome him with open arms. He will only have to wait.


End file.
